


Secret

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Risky Selfies, Virgin Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Hanzo wants to know what the Big Deal is.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo was not spying. It was not his fault if Genji hadn't shut his door all the way. Genji obviously loved the attention, so it couldn't be spying! Hanzo nods to himself, swallowing and carefully leaning to get a slightly better view of his little brother; currently (loudly) enjoying the feeling of one of his friends cocks inside him. Said friend was behind him, hands groping the younger Shimada’s chest. Hanzo felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. If he was caught… well, actually, what if he was caught? Surely there was no harm in watching. Genji had always been freer with his affections than Hanzo, spending his days and nights in a hedonistic fantasy. A loud moan pulls him back to the present just in time to see another of Genji’s friends pressing a vibrator against his balls. Genji was smiling down at her, biting his lip. He laughed at something she said and looked directly at Hanzo.

His breath froze in his chest as Genji met his gaze, lascivious expression fading momentarily before returning full force. He leaned his head back against the man fucking into his ass and smirked at him. Hanzo lingered until Genji’s face screwed up in orgasm, at which point he bolted to his room to grind against his hand. Hanzo might have been the oldest, but he simply hadn't found the time to get up to, well, those kinds of activities. He blushed darker, thinking about how Genji’s pleasured face had looked right before he came. Hanzo gasped and pressed hard against his covered dick. He wanted to know, suddenly, what it was like to feel someone else's cock inside him, someone else's hands groping his chest. Hanzo came in his pants, grinding into his palm and imagining the pleasure that must come from something so carnal.

 

It was the worst feeling Hanzo had ever experienced. He had been trying to figure it out all week, stuffing a finger inside himself in the showers, while he was fondling himself, hell, once when watching an actual pornographic video, sound muted of course, he wasn't like his brother. And maybe. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Genji knew some secret he didn't. It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask, right? Or at least it wouldn’t hurt as much as his hole did, sore from trying to wiggle in his fingers. He sent off a text to Genji, out at the arcade with friends as always asking him for help with ‘pleasing a lover’.

-lol u found someone 2 sleep with u??? Send a pic!

Hanzo glared at his phone and sent Genji a picture of his hand.

-wow anija, her hands are awfully manly, definitely ur type

Hanzo went to type back that it was obviously his hand, that his brother was an idiot but. But maybe this was part of the pleasure of it? Blushing, Hanzo knelt on his futon, sliding his phone between his legs and snapping a picture of his half hard dick. He sent it off to Genji before he could think too hard about it. He fiddled with his phone, waiting impatiently for a reply.

-omg anija I knew u were my bro! Kenta says ur bf has nice balls btw

Hanzo choked. Of course Genji showed his friends. Of course he did. He looked down, not really having examined his own genitals very closely but feeling a warm stirring at the compliment. He shifted forward, stripping off the thin sweatpants he had been wearing and leaned onto his hands and knees. He took another picture, this time of his sore and puffy hole, again sending it off before he examined it too closely.

-jeeze anija, what have u been doing to the poor guy? If ur out of lube there's sum in my room lol

Hanzo swore softly. He felt like an idiot but that didn't stop him from getting redressed and going to loot his brother’s room. He pulled open Genji’s desk drawer and nearly slammed it back shut. He knew his brother was wild but some of these things! He quickly located the least offensive bottle and retreated to his own space. He made himself comfortable again, snapping the bottle open and pouring the slick over his fingers and moving them behind himself. The slick was cold and sort of soothing on his hole, so he carefully tried pushing in his index finger again. It still didn't feel good enough that he understood Genji’s love of the activity. His phone dinged with a new message from Genji, an image of him surrounded by his friends in varying states of inebriation with the caption ‘good luck w the sex!!!’

Hanzo snorted and let the screen go dark. It was becoming easier to move his finger around, and he began considering more picture angles. It couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen what if I just wrote all kinds of weird oops jacked off to my brother drabbles.   

 

Genji's phone dinged, another message from his brother. He laughs, calls his friends in to see what new exploits Hanzo's been up to. Another hole pic, this time from across the room with Hanzo’s boyfriend holding his asscheeks apart. His ass was stuffed with a blue dildo, pants around his knees and his shirt pushed into his armpits.

 

“I wish your brother would strip him before he took the pictures, those biceps look enormous!” Ryu sighs at the image, he was half in love with Hanzo’s boyfriend.

 

“Honestly it's a miracle my uptight brother would even  _ get _ a boyfriend, let alone share him with us. Im expecting to wake up one day and Hanzo to tell me he paid someone!” GenjI laughs. He sends off the picture to his friends that ask, like always. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Naki, a girl that mostly hangs around for free drinks and the odd encounter with Hanzo, when GenjI is too drunk to get himself home, gesturing at him and looking flushed. He raises and eyebrow, but heads over. 

 

“Something I can do for you?” he leans into her space so she can hear him over the club music, loud even at the bar. She starts to speak, stops, and blushes more red. GenjI chuckles, “it's alright, Naki-chan, lots of girls have a crush on me!” 

 

She slaps her hand gently on his face, huffing.

 

“I think… I think those pictures of your brother’s boyfriend? I think… that it's Hanzo, not someone else!” she says, sort of choked. GenjI laughs, there's no way.

 

“Whaaat? My brother would never, he knows I'm showing the images to you guys!” GenjI laughs again, but NakI shakes her head. 

 

“Look, I’ve- you know I have a crush on Hanzo, and I'm telling you as someone who would know, that is  _ his ass! _ ” she sounds half hysterical and GenjI pulls his phone out again, opens the image. Everything about it screams Hanzo, but it  _ is  _ Hanzo's room. Although…

 

Although, Hanzo's boyfriend  _ did _ have a mole on his thigh, exactly the shape and size of Hanzo's, barely visible yet viscerally familiar. And… his shirt was conveniently covering his left arm, and any tattoos that may or may not be there. 

 

“...ooooh no.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

Hanzo flopped back, panting. Genji and his friends had given him ‘great’ advice for his ‘boyfriend’, and since he'd started sending pictures of himself to his brother he'd been getting off almost on the daily. 

 

He picked his phone back up from where it had slid off the edge of his futon and snapped a picture of his softening dick and the milky splashes of cum on his belly. Genji had replied to his previous image, Hanzo's left and tattooed hand tight around the base of his dick.

 

-anija how did you end up with a bf that has such a nice dick?? It's not fair, even Seki can't compare!

 

Hanzo laughs hysterically, he's seen Seki-kun’s dick, fucking his brothers throat and slapping across his face. Not up close and not in comparison to his own large hand, but Hanzo was more than willing to accept Genji's word.

 

Hanzo gropes for the lube, another pilfered from Genji's room, and spills a little more over his fingers. His phone dings with another reply from Genji but rather than check it he rubs the soft muscle of his hole, gently dipping in his fingertip. Hanzo's learned the value of foreplay when it comes to his ass, and his body thanks him by stretching softly around his finger. The ache is gone and he just feels soft and loose. He checks Genji's message:

 

-Can we see his hole again?

 

Hanzo snorts. How his brother can continue under the belief that Hanzo has a significant other is unbelievable. He's invested in a ‘selfies stick’ to keep up the idea that Hanzo is taking pictures of another. The handy little button makes it so he can prop the phone on his desk and further the illusion. But to still have no name to the man Hanzo is dating after all these weeks? Hanzo may be private but  _ that _ secretive? 

 

He finishes angling the camera, leaning forward and holding himself open for the image. The picture is blurry, slightly, but acceptable. He sends it off, getting up to wash the drying lube and sweat off himself.

 

There is no reply for a long time, longer than usual. Typically Hanzo ends things, telling Genji his boyfriend has left, so there will be no more pictures. Now there is just, nothing. No reply, no  _ Genji is typing…,  _ nothing. Hanzo panics slightly, checks the last image to make sure he hadn't let some of his tattoo slip. No, he hadn't, but still nothing. Eventually Hanzo gave up waiting, went and made use of his last few hours of daylight.

 

When Genji returned home he looked drunker than usual, was trying to hang off the guard hustling him through the halls.

 

“Genji, what are you doing?” Hanzo demands. His little brothers eyes light up and he wraps himself heavily around Hanzo's chest. He stinks of cheap alcohol and cheaper perfume.

 

“A~ni~jaa~” he cooes, breath hot against Hanzo's neck. “missed you today, you stopped sending us pictures!”

 

Hanzo rolls his eyes and scoffs. He shuttles Genji into his room, flops him onto green sheets.

 

“You stopped asking for pictures, idiot. Sleep it off.” Hanzo is feeling cruel towards Genji, whether for worrying him or for being wasted at 5pm he isn't sure. Genji whines for comfort as Hanzo shuts the door behind him. 

 

Hanzo sighs once he is back in his room. Dealing with Genji personally is draining, particularly with the secret he's keeping. Hanzo doesn't know  _ why _ he continues to send his brother such lewd images, of himself no less. It's become a habit, and one the elder shimada will need to break. The thought is displeasing. 

 

His phone chimes. Hanzo looks at it, confused. When he checks the message, he almost drops the phone in shock because there on the screen is his  _ little brother,  _ holding his shirt up with his teeth and his pants shoved down to reveal the hand he's got on his cock. Hanzo chokes, he hadn't realised how…  _ big _ Genji's cock was, when he was spying. A new message,

 

-sorry anija! Meant to send that to Satsuki!

 

Followed by a string of emojis. Hanzo clenched his hand around the device. His little brother was able to send pictures of himself to people, why wasn't Hanzo? Why should he feel that weird swoop of guilt every time Genji asked for more, and he gave it? He sighs and lets the phone fall. The habit needed to break, it had already gone on more than long enough.


End file.
